1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and more particularly to a 3D display panel and a 3D display device.
2. The Related Arts
Three-dimensional (3D) display techniques provide a person with the perception of three-dimensional space by utilizing binocular visual effect of the left and right eyes of the person, of which the primary principle is that the left eye and the right eye of an observer respectively receive different images and pupil distance between the two eyes of the observer generates a positional difference so that two images between which “binocular parallax” is present may constitute a “stereoscopic image pair”. The “stereoscopic image pair”, after being analyzed and combined by the brain, allows the left eye and the right eye of the observer to perceive stereopsis. The 3D display techniques that are currently used can be classified as bare-eye 3D display techniques and spectacle 3D display techniques. Spectacle 3D display techniques are a hot spot of 3D displaying.